Wireless communication systems include long term evolution (LTE), LTE Advanced (LTE-A), and LTE-A beyond systems. Modern wireless communications system include NodeBs (NBs) (also referred to as base stations), communications controllers, or eNBs (enhanced NBs) and may also include network points using different radio access technologies (RATs) such as high speed packet access (HSPA) NBs and WiFi access points (APs). A NB may be serving a number of users (also referred to as User Equipment (UE), mobile stations, subscribers, or terminals) in a coverage area over a period of time. Some networks, such as heterogeneous network (HetNets), include a macro cell (e.g., a NB) which is a higher power node/antenna with a larger coverage, and a pico cell which is a lower power node/antenna with a smaller coverage. Lower power nodes (also referred to as pico cells, Femto cells, micro cells, relay nodes, remote radio heads, remote radio units, or distributed antennas) are low-power wireless access points that operate in a licensed spectrum. Lower power nodes (LPNs) provide improved cellular coverage, capacity and applications for homes and businesses, as well as metropolitan and rural public spaces. LPNs can be turned off to reduce interference and save power or turned on to increase capacity, according to network and user demands. Various flexibility and adaptability features to allow better usage of resources in such networks.